


My Favorite Student

by NitemarWalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi is bad at humor, M/M, Slow To Update, Teacher-Student Relationship, cursing, it's just been a while so my style naturally changed, random writing style change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitemarWalker/pseuds/NitemarWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a dark sarcastic teacher with a terrible sense of humor. All of students think hes quite strange until Eren Jaeger lets out a laugh at one of Levi shit jokes. This starts a small playful feud of embarrassing each other in class, with Levi using Eren's name in examples and Eren asking embarrassing questions. But what happens when teasing turns to flirting. Ereri AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys I saw this prompt on Ifunny and I loved it so. Sadly I was halfway done when it accidentally got deleted so I'm just going to start uploading chapter by chapter again. This is not first story on this site but don't worry not my last
> 
> Warning: Underage pairing, BxB, plenty of swearing
> 
> Sorry if anything is OOC I'm not used to writing these characters
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan  
> (picking this back up after a year)

Levi Pov:

I hated Erwin Smith more than literally anything right now. Sure I had the degree to be a English Teacher but that didn't mean I wanted to be one, Dammit. I was going to have to deal with those damn brats that couldn't get over their shitty selves everyday. The fact that he double booked me as a Gym instructor as well made it all worse. Cursing the day I met Commander Eyebrows, I pulled into the semi deserted parking lot. 'Saint Sina High (Home of the Titans)' what a stupid name for a fucking school.

I looked over my schedule once again. I had Gym class: Mondays, Fridays and Wednesdays every other week then English the rest of the time. Yeah my schedule was really fucked up at this school. Basically They had been under staffed so Mrs. Stohess had to teach both classes and since I was joining mid first semester Erwin thought this would be best for the brats. And something about us both being qualified teachers for both subjects or something. I wasn't really paying attention at this point since I was planning where to hid his body.

My class wouldn't start for another hour so I took my time to the building. I don't really know what Stohess was doing in class but that didn't matter. I wasn't planning on following the same schedule. I winced as I stepped into the filthy gym. Ah yes, so this is when my own personal hell begins. I was going to have a serious discussion with the lazy pig of a Janitor this school had. I quickly changed into my exercise outfit before I began going over my plan and her notes. "Ah, you must be the new teacher Mr. Ackerman. I am Mrs. Stohess, it's a pleasure to meet you." I looked up to see a middle-aged semi attractive blond woman in front of me, who looked like she needed to take a massive shit with that weird happy expression of hers.

"Is there something you need or did you just come to be a pain in my ass" I replied setting my plans down. She face fell a bit and her shifty expression just got worse.

"Oh uh nothing really I just wanted to introduce myself. Oh, did you find my notes on the children, you teach all four grades in gym the first hour is trainees" she said leaning against the wall near me. This town was fucking weird first there was the weird school names: St. Sina High, St. Rose Middle school, and St. Maria Elementary. Then there were the names for the high schoolers: Trainees(9th), Military Police(10th), Garrison squad(11th), and the Scouting Legion(12th). I was even told that I'd being going by Captain instead of coach or Mr. [A/N I went by usefulness to the overall series]

"Yes, I'm still going to my them go through some test so I can get my own opinion on them though" I tell her as I glance over her notes once again. She simply nods before heading out. Hmm she sure left quickly, must have finally gone to take that crap. With a sigh I began to set up the equipment we would be using today.

The brats started to file in at a pretty even pace at this point. They all kept giving me curious looks but none stopped to ask questions. I finished setting up and just watch and observed the brats as the finished filing in. I waited until the bell rang signalling that class began.

"I'm your new gym instructor Levi Ackerman but you shall all call me Captain Levi. I'll be teaching this class Monday, Friday, and every other Wednesday, any questions?" I said bluntly and straight to the point. Of course multiple hands launched into the air. I pointed to one at random.

"Are you related to Mikasa Ackerman from the Garrison Squad?" The first one asked. Huh, she may be a cousin or something. I don't really keep up with my family branch. I guess I'd find out eventually.

"I've never even heard of that shitty brat before" I replied and all of their faces turned shocked. I pointed to another of the brats.

"Uh how old are you Captain Levi?"

"I don't know why that's any of you little shits business but I'm 29"they faced just kept getting more shocked. I was about to point at another one when I student sprinted in. "Oh and why are you late. Did you get some nasty diarrhea and was stuck in the bathroom or something?" I snapped at the late student.

"Uhhh...No sir my l-locker just w-wouldn't open" she said blushing bright red. I just glared at her til she sat down with the other students.

"Okay you brats enough question time to go though some test to judge you skill level" I tell them as I grab my notepad. They all looked incredibly confused at this. Oh Dammit I've got a class full of dumbasses, this is going to be hell.

"But Captain Levi we already did that for Mrs. Stohess"

"I'm aware of that but I'm not just going to go instantly off everything she said. Now hurry up you shitty brats I want ten laps around the gym and you will be timed. They all groaned but slowly moved to do it. "And don't any of you dare slack or you'd be wishing I just handed out detentions" I yelled as they started. I could tell this year was going to suck. Now of these damn brats were interesting or understand my humor.

...A few classes later...

I sighed as the Garrison Squad students began to enter the class. By this point the rumor of my foul mouth had probably spread to the entire school. I skimmed the notes on the class as they began to sit in their seats. I watched as one of the students walked right up to me. It was a female with dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a random red scarf over her gym uniform.

"You're Levi Ackerman the new gym instructor correct" she said once in front of me. She was just a bit taller than me by about four or so inches.

"I do believe it's Captain Levi to you snot nosed brats. Now who are you are what do you want?" I asked meeting her eyes and standing up straight.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman, and I'm wondering who exactly you all and what's you connection to me" she said with little emotion. So this was the girl I'd been asked about all morning. How annoying could this day get, as if I know what's our damn connection.

"How the hell am I supposed to know brat. I didn't even know you exist until your shitty classmates brought you up to me. Maybe we are distant cousins or something I don't know everything." I glared at the girl as she glared back at me. "Now unless you have something of importance to say go back to your seat".

"There's a student whose on your list but won't be in because of in school suspension" she said calmly.

"Okay one less brat to deal with what the trouble makers name" I mumble looking at the list.

"Eren Jaeger, he won't be back in class til about this time next semester"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't that long but this is only the beginning of the story. Okay fair warning
> 
> 1\. I suck at updating but I'll try my best
> 
> 2\. I am without a beta for the moment so unless you know someone sorry
> 
> 3\. This is an Ereri Fanfic
> 
> 4\. I'm not planning lemons in the story but I might give you side oneshots or I might change my mind.
> 
> 5\. I'm a bit rusty since it's been awhile
> 
> That's all for now I guess I don't know when I'll upload next but hopefully soon
> 
> Later
> 
> NitemarWalker


End file.
